Black In Purple
by Nene Zura' no Uchikaze
Summary: "Kau benar-benar manis seperti tomat, dan aku menyukainya!" wajah Hinata benar-benar memanas mendengar bisikan Sasuke yang terkesan sensual itu.AU,OOC,GEJE,DLL


Black In Purple

Summary : Berawal dari sekelompok pembajak laut... *Ketauan gak bisa buat summary* :D AU, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer : Saya cuma minjem doang om... hehe, Naruto beserta isinya Cuma punya Om Masashi Kishimoto kok ^_^

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rate : T+

.

.

.

Lets Read Minna-san

.

.

.

Purple Black, kelompok pembajak laut yang satu ini memang sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan masyarakat sejak dulu. Kelompok pembajak laut ini memiliki kapal perbajak dengan bendera hitam bergambar tengkorak silang berwarna ungu tua di tengahnya. Kapal itu memiliki interior yang sangat mewah mulai dari desain kapalnya hingga barang-barang yang terdapat di dalamnya membuat kapal itu semakin terlihat elegan walau sebenarnya milik para pembajak kelas kakap yang terkenal dengan ketangguhannya.

"Hime-sama sepertinya ada tikus kecil di kapal kita?"

Gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya berdiri kemudian memiringkan kepalanya menatap pria di hadapannya dengan wajah polos membuat serabut merah samar terlihat dari pipi pria tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu Neji-nii!" ucap gadis manis itu sebari memajukan bibirnya merajuk membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tapi Him-!"

"Sekarang di mana tikus itu Neji-nii?" Tanya gadis manis itu lagi setelah memotong ucapan pemuda berambut panjang dan bermata serupa dengan miliknya itu.

"Sekarang para penjaga sedang mengurusnya jadi Him... Hinata-san tidak usah cemas!" jawab pemuda bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji itu.

"Baiklah sebaiknya Neji-nii membantu yang lain untuk menangkap tikus itu dan aku akan segera menyusul!" ucap Hinata kalem membuat Neji segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapannya.

Gadis manis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata anak dari almarhum Hyuuga Hiashi yang meninggal tiga tahun lalu, merupakan pimpinan dari kelompok pembajak laut terkenal ''Purple Black''. Yah, dan kini jabatan pimpinan dari "Purple Black" itu telah jatuh ketangan anak gadis semata wayangnya Hyuuga Hinata. Sejujurnya gadis ini takut bahkan sempat menolak untuk menjadi peminpin dari "Purple Black" itu karena ia sendiri merasa tidak akan sanggup menanggung kewajiban yang sangat besar itu, sayangnya itu merupakan permintaan terakhir ayahnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, membuat gadis berhati emas itu mau tak mau menyanggupi permintaan terakhir ayahnya itu.

"Jadi di mana tikus itu Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata setelah mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan baju berwarna ungu tua yang dilapisi jubah hitam berganbar tengkorak ungu di punggungnya yang menandakan dirinya merupakan pemimpin dari kapal ini, rambutnya yang tergerai panjang itupun kini sudah di ikat kuncir kuda membuat gadis ini di lihat dari sisi manapun tetap mempesona.

"Dia di ikat di tiang layar Hime-sama!" jawab Neji setelah tersadar dari hipnotis gadis manis di hadapannya itu.

"Antar aku kesana Neji-nii!" ucap Hinata tegas.

"Baik Hime-sama!" Neji sangat memaklumi dengan sikap Hinata yang kini tiba-tiba saja berubah, ia sangat mengerti kalau Hinata bersikap seperti itu semata-mata agar anak buahnya tidak merasa kecewa di bawah kepemimpinannya.

)))0000(((

"Oiii, lepaskan aku!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan akuuuu!"

"Hei, ayolah lepaskan akuuu!"

"Berisik!"

"Cih, kalian menyebalkan!"

Pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyxnya itu mendecih pelan, ia mengutuk bodoh dirinya sendiri yang tidak berhati-hati sehingga berakhir dengan tragis seperti sekarang ini di ikat di tiang layar di tengah-tengah teriknya panas matahari dan lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini.

"Jadi pemuda itu yang mengusup ke kapal kita Neji-nii!" tanya Hinata.

"Iya Hime-sama!" jawab Neji.

"Umm, tampan juga!" guman Hinata pelan sayangnya Neji tidak mendengar ucapan Hinata yang satu itu.

Hinata dan Neji kini berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut raven yang merupakan tersangka utama dalam cerita ini. Di lihatnya pemuda itu tengah menggerutu pelan setelah lama berteriak-teriak meminta untuk di lepaskan dari tali yang membuat peluhnya harus bercucuran karena panasnya efek matahari yang langsung mengenai kulit mulusnya itu, sayangnya sekarang ini pemuda itu hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan pakaian yang segaja ia ikatkan pada pinggangnya intinya pemuda itu tidak memakai baju.

"Hei, u-ucapkan si-siapa namam-mu?" tanya Hinata mendadak gagap melihat pemuda tampan di depannya itu.

Pemuda tampan itu melirik gadis di hadapannya itu dari ujung kelapa hingga ujung kakinya kemudian berkata dengan sinisnya.

"Cih, siapa kau?" balik tanya si pemuda.

"Aku?" Hinata merona.

"Biar aku yang atasi Hime-sama!" ucap Neji mencoba membenarkan suasana. "Dia ini Hyuuga Hinata pemimpin kapal bajak laut "Purple Black", simpan itu dalam memori otakmu pantat ayam!" kesal Neji.

"Heh, sadako kau bercanda. Dia, gadis ini. Mana mungkin dan bagaimana bisa hehehe!" ucap pemuda itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kau-!"

"Diamlah Neji-nii dia yang mencari masalah denganku!" ucap Hinata merutuki dirinya yang telah memuji katampanan wajah pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya itu. "Kau meragukanku wahai tuan penyusup?" Hinata mati-matian tidak melihat wajah pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" pemuda itu merasa tertarik dengan gadis manis itu membuat seringai evilnya terpampang jelas.

"Baik, apa maumu?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang merona matanya secasa tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata onyx kelam milik pemuda yang merupakan penyusup itu.

"Cium aku!" seringai evilnya itu semakin lebar saat kedua bola mata indah gadis itu melebar dengan rona berat di pipinya.

"Hei, apa-apan kau pantat ayam!" emosi Neji.

"Diam kau sadako!"

"Kau-!

"Su-sudahlah Neji-nii!"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya!" sinis Neji.

"Bukannya tadi ka-!

"Sudah ku cabut ucapanku tadi!" sergah Neji garang.

)))0000(((

"Sasuke, jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke?" guman Hinata yang kini tengah terduduk di kursi meja rias yang ada di kamarnya.

Hinata kembali merona saat membayangkan wajah tampan pemuda berambut raven yang menurutnya itu ehem... sexy, apalagi di tambah bentuk tubuhnya yang terpampang jelas tadi juga keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya itu. Ah, Hinata benar-benar terpesona dengan pemuda tampan itu. Ingin rasanya ia melihat wajah rupawan pemuda tampan itu lagi.

"Tapi dia itu menyebalkan!" ucapnya sebari menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal kemudian kembali menyisir rambutnya dan kembali meniduri kasur empuknya.

Tok ...

Tok...

Tok...

Hinata membuka kembali matanya kemudian menyalakan lampu di sampingnya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Siapa?" Hinata bertanya namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima sama sekali, penasaran ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

Pipinya kembali merona saat di lihatnya pemuda tampan Uchiha Sasuke tengah berada di hadapannya dengan seringai khas di bibirnya.

"Ka-kau ke-kenapa bisa be-berada di sini ha-harusn?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu!" ucapnya semakin lebar lalu menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

"Kau ma-mau ap-apa? tanya Hinata gugup karena mata onyx itu menatap tajam wajahnya seolah-olah akan memakan hidup-hidup dirinya.

"Jadi seperti ini rupa dari pemimpin kelompok bajak laut "Purple Black" yang terkenal itukah?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan seringai evilnya.

"A-aku?" Hinata benar-benar merasa tenggorokannya seakan tercekik membuatnya terasa berat saat mencoba membuka suara.

"Lumayan juga, kau cukup manis!" Hinata menahan napas saat di lihatnya wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak tiga senti lagi dari wajahnya.

"Umm, Sa-Sasuke-kun!" seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Kau benar-benar manis seperti tomat, dan aku menyukainya!" wajah Hinata benar-benar memanas mendengar bisikan Sasuke yang terkesan sensual itu.

Sasuke kemudian menjauhi Hinata dan meniduri ranjang ungu milik Hinata dengan santainya seakan tidak perduli dengan Hinata yang terlihat sedang menormalkan detak jantungnya yang mulai kacau itu.

"Ap-apa ma-maumu sebenarnya?" Hinata kembali mencoba bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau sebenarnya tujuan utamaku bukan hanya untuk menyusup kedalam kapal ini?" tanya Sasuke membuat Hinata bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Hinata mulai curiga kalau Sasuke berniat yang tidak baik untuk dirinya juga awak kapalnya.

"Tujuan utamaku sebenarnya-!" Sasuke memotong sendiri ucapannya dan tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Ku beri kau waktu tiga hari, aku mau kau menebak apa tujuan utamaku dan aku mau kau sendiri yang akan datang padaku untuk mengatakannya langsung!" Hinata membatu saat melihat senyuman tulus terukir di bibir Uchiha Sasuke sayangnya senyuman itu kini tergantikan dengan seringai evil andalannya membuat Hinata bergidik seketika.

"Sudah yah, aku takut sepupumu itu akan membunuhku kalau sampai menemukanku berada di dalam kamarmu bukan di penjara bawah tanah!" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Dari mana dia tahu Neji-nii itu sepupuku dan bagaimana bisa dia kabur dari tahanan?" Hinata membeo.

)))0000(((

**Hari pertama**

"Neji-nii!"

"Ada apa Hime-sama?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, lupakan saja!" Hinata kembali berjalan meninggalkan Neji yang merasa ada yang aneh dari Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mengelilingi kapan, pandangannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah mengelap lantai dengan susah payah dan hasilnya malah membuat lantainya semakin basah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat Hinata yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri pandang kearahnya sedangkan Hinata hanya membuang muka dan menjauh dari tempat Sasuke.

)))0000(((

**Hari Ke-dua**

"Hime-sama sepertinya ada kapal bajak laut lain yang sedang menyerang kapal kita!" panik Neji.

"Segera siapkan para awak kapal!" ucap Hinata yang kemudian memakai jubahnya.

Jubah hitam itu berkibar di tengah ramainya perang antar pembajak laut itu. Inilah yang gadis itu takutkan, takut kalau ia akan gagal untuk memimpin anak buahnya.

"Hinata awassss!"

Dorrrrr...

Hinata di dorong dan Sasuke tertembak oleh musuh, Hinata yang melihatnya berteriak menjerit dan berlari kearah Sasuke. Sayangnya tubuh Sasuke oleng dan terjatuh ke laut saat sedikit lagi Hinata dapat menggapai tangan Sasuke dan itu membuat tangis Hinata pecah seketika.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnn!"

)))0000(((

**Hari Ke-Tiga**

"Sasuke-kun!" guman Hinata.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tujuan utamamu adalah... membuatku jatuh hati dan meninggalkanku begitu saja di saat hatiku telah jatuh kepadamu Sasuke-kun!" tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata jatuh menemani kegalauannya malam ini.

"Kau salah Hinata!" Hinata membeku seketika saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Tujuanku adalah membuatmu jatuh hati dan membuatmu bahagia bukan untuk meninggalkanmu Hinata!" Hinata tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut raven yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Kau selamat hiks...hiks!" Sasuke hanya terdiam dalam pelukan gadis lavender itu.

)))0000(((

"Tahu tidak kenapa nama kapal ini Purple Black?" tanya Sasuke sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menggeleng.

"Karena Purple untukmu dan Black untukku!" Sasuke tersenyum melihat rona di pipi Hinata.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena engkau telah merombak hatiku!" jawab Sasuke gombal.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali Sasuke-kun!" kesal Hinata.

**_Tamat_**

**27-11-2011**

**Cuma mau nyumpang pic buat ultahnya Hime-chan hahaha XD *Digampar sok akrab***

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
